Timely Affections
by SilverwingsJP
Summary: The continuation to 'Love Throughout Time'. Now that Melissa is back in her own time, what spellbinding adventures shall she endure this time around? AU
1. Here Without You

**A/N- Sorry it took me so long…guilty expression…I kinda had a rough time thinking of what I wanted to write. Well, it's out now : )! I hope you all like it. Just a reminder that this story is 'Alternate Universe', therefore the 7th book doesn't really effect the way this story will run it's course. So without further ado... review and let me know what you thought! **

_Timely Affections _

**Chapter One: Here Without You** **  
**_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_-Here Without You, 3 Doors Down_

A frosted street-lamp buzzed and flickered eerily on the vacant pathway, flashing a dull yellow light into the white streets of the town. Snow fell heavily from the dark gray sky overhead. A figure cloaked in black waded through the deep snow, pausing to lean against the lamp.

Remus Lupin tilted his head back and squinted at the gloomy sky. A frown contorted his scarred features and he furiously muttered to himself. Frost stuck to the sandy strands of his head. He exhaled quietly and rested his temple against the coolness of the metal.

"I'm not happy." His voice was barely audible, softer than a whisper.

He had often bitterly reminded himself that he was alone in the world. As much as his friends attempted to drag him to their jovial outings and dinners, he felt misplaced. Alone.

Remus slowly allowed himself to slide to the snow-covered sidewalk. His empty gaze remained blankly upon the vacant road.

He was undeniably a shell of his former self. Laughs and smiles were habitually forced to placate those who cared about him. Little did he know, they all saw right through it.

Dumbledore was no help, either. What with all his constant badgering about what had happened in explicit detail, Remus would never be able to let it go. Not that he ever wanted to forget.

He slowly reached within his cloak pocket and absently fingered the cool metal. He pulled out the necklace and laid it on his palm. The stones glinted listlessly in the dim light.

"Moony?"

Remus jolted at the sudden disruption and quickly clenched his fist around the necklace. His nervous expression faded as a familiar face drifted into view. "Padfoot," he said.

Sirius Black loomed over Remus; his neck tucked into the confines of his trench coat and his hands buried deep within the pockets. His aristocratic countenance was gentle and composed in the shadow. "What are you doing out here, mate?"

"Nothing," Remus replied softly, his gaze returning to the sky.

Sirius sighed and followed his friend's lonely gaze. "It doesn't have to be like this, you know," he remarked, a puff of his breath appearing in the night air. He knelt down, resting on his heels. "We could help you, Moony…only if you'd let us."

Remus slowly met Sirius' concerned stare. "I'm fine, Padfoot." He forced a smile.

Sirius gave him a look that clearly shouted 'you are lying to my face right now'. "You don't have to put up a brave front for me." He clasped a comforting glove-clad hand upon Remus' shoulder and squeezed lightly. "If you ever want to talk, you know where to find me."

_What if I don't want to talk to anyone? _"Fine," he grumbled as he rolled his eyes. "I assure you, though, I am perfectly fine."

"Perfectly fine, eh?" Sirius grabbed his closed fist and pried the fingers away. He picked up the cold jewelry and it dangled from his fingers. "Yes, I believe this is 'perfectly fine'."

"I merely found it in my pocket. Don't instantly jump to conclusions," Remus said, slightly annoyed as he snatched the necklace back.

Sirius shook his head in comparison to an adult who had just discovered their child was hiding a cookie behind his or her back. "Let's go," he sighed tiredly, rising to his feet. "They are probably waiting and we must be crazy buggers to want to stay outside in this weather."

Remus stood off the snowy ground, dusting the white particles off his cloak. He pulled the hood over his head, his pale face disappearing in the shadow. "The meeting," he began as the two walked in the street, "do you know what it's about?"

Sirius caught the tinge of hope in Remus' quiet voice. "No, I'm afraid I don't."

"Hm," Remus responded distractedly. He became lost in his own world, everything around him vanishing into a nonexistent place that just didn't matter. As his eyes adjusted to the newfound light, a shadowed figure stood in the distance.

_"Forget,"_ an echoed voice requested calmly. _"Forget."_

"Remus?" Sirius nudged his companion on the shoulder.

Remus blinked and observed the changed surroundings. He turned to Sirius. "Yes?"

Sirius exhaled heavily and closed his eyes. "Come on," he instructed, opening the door without even knocking.

"PADFOOT, MY BOY!" James greeted him loudly, slapping a heavy hand on his head and ruffling his pristine hair.

Sirius glared at the offending hand. Nevertheless, he smirked and shoved his own hand in James' hair. "PRONGSIE! LONG TIME NO SEE!"

"Boys, do you honestly have to cause a ruckus once you walk in the door?" Lily came from behind James, a frown on her pretty face.

"Well, that's what we do best," Sirius answered cheekily. "Oh, how is my godchild?"

Remus faded into the background as they bustled over Lily's growing belly. He leaned back against the door and closed his eyes.

"Hey, Remus."

Remus opened one eye lazily and regarded his friend's fiancée.

Ariel was leaning her shoulder against the wall, her opposite hand on her hip and her expression clearly peeved. "Look at you!" she exclaimed, gesturing to him. "You are sopping wet!"

_And…?_ "I'm fine, _mother_," he stressed the name as he peeled off his cloak. "A little snow isn't going to kill me."

"Yes, but—"

"Oh, pookie, leave him alone," Sirius said, slinging his arms around her waist and wavering them both on the spot.

"How are you doing, Moony?" James asked quietly.

"Fine," Remus answered, neatly folding his scarf and placing it on the coat hanger beside his cloak. He straightened his sweater and walked past the group into the dining room.

The Order of the Phoenix all sat around the Potter's table, congregating amongst themselves about everything and nothing.

Remus ignored their idle chatter and slumped to an empty seat. He fell back into the wooden chair, slouching and folding his arms across his chest in a resigned fashion. He quite plainly was not in the mood to hear people drone on about how they wanted to change the world.

_Nothing can change what is meant to happen, _he thought sourly. He personally had nothing against fighting Voldemort and his followers, though people were just _talking_ about it rather than taking any course of action.

"Is everyone here?" Dumbledore asked from the head of the table.

"Yes, we're all here," James announced, walking into the dining area. He plopped into the unoccupied chair next to Remus. He laced his fingers behind his messy black hair, eyeing the crowd around him with disinterest. "This meeting is nothing exciting," he mumbled out of the corner of his lips.

Remus looked to him. "Why?"

James shrugged discreetly. "It's same old same old. This is basically a prep talk. Nothing is really going on right now," he said, glancing to the head of the table where Dumbledore began speaking.

"Where's Peter?" Remus questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"I don't know," James answered, seeming to realize himself that the fourth Marauder was not present. "He's probably coming later. Too late to stop the meeting now."

Remus smirked slightly at his friend's indifference. "Indeed."

The tedious meeting droned on for an hour. After about twenty minutes, Remus completely tuned out everything and resorted to fiddling with the fuzz on the tablecloth. Every so often he would glance up to make it appear as if he was retaining every word out of Dumbledore's mouth. It pained him to think of how apathetic he reacted to the Order and it's cause. Quite frankly, sometimes he was simply not in the mood.

"So, are we still on for tomorrow night?" Sirius asked as the last of the Order of the Phoenix dwindled out the Potter's front door.

"Sure," James shrugged, "fine by me."

"Are you going to join us, Remus?" Ariel asked, eyeing him sadly as she wrapped a scarf around her neck.

"I've got some stuff to take care of. I don't think I can," Remus said, guiltily scratching the back of his head. "Thank you, though."

"Oh, all right…" Ariel responded quietly.

Goodbye kisses were exchanged as well as a few quick jokes before the house fell under silence.

James sighed heavily and rested his back against the door. "What could Moony possibly be doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know, James," Lily replied sadly. "I just don't know…"

_17 Years Later…_

His fingers created a rhythmic pattern against the hard wood of the kitchen table. All were silent under the dusty roof of number 12 Grimmauld Place as they were absorbed within their thoughts or activities.

A loud, resounding crash echoed throughout the desolate house and seemed to break everyone's trance.

Mad-Eye Moody rolled his mechanical eye in aggravation. "Tonks is here," he announced with a grumble, jutting his head curtly to the empty doorway.

Remus looked up from his wrinkled copy of the _Daily Prophet_. The drumming of his fingers paused as he gazed at the doorway. Black underlined his faded amber eyes. Lycanthropy seemed to catch up to him for he appeared thoroughly dilapidated. Silver strands decorated his unkempt light blonde hair.

After a pause, Tonks' footsteps hurried heavily along the corridor. "Death Eaters!" her voice shouted before she even reached the kitchen.

Everyone seated at the table rose from their seats fluidly and shuffled around their pockets for a wand. Moody pushed off the wall, his wand ready and his expression alert.

The disgruntled witch appeared in the doorway.

"Just tell us where, Tonks," Remus said, his expression darkened.

Whispers echoed through the otherwise silent street, accompanied by the light scuffling of shoes. The night wrapped itself tightly around the quaint muggle town, easing the darkness with dappled stars. Balmy air of summer whistled through tree branches and crept through open windows.

"What would they want over here?" a young man asked quietly, his glasses glinting eerily in the dim light.

"Probably planning to put their grubby hands on something," another voice snorted.

"Ronald, be quiet," a female voice scolded harshly.

The Order cautiously made their way down the street, avoiding the light of street-lamps and making unnecessary noises.

Remus carefully peered around the block and his eyes widened at the sight of black-cloaked figures huddled around in a circle. _What on earth…? _

A red jet shot up unceremoniously from within the condensed Death Eaters. The hooded figures stumbled backwards.

"Now!" instructed Moody.

In an organized group, the silent figures ran into the street, shooting spells left and right. The shadowed figure in the midst of the chaos seemed to scramble to his or her feet hurriedly.

Remus ducked into the crook of his arm as a Cruciatus curse flew over his head. His heart thudded furiously against his ribcage. "_Stupefy_!" he shouted, pointing to a random figure of death.

"Look out!" a voice shouted frantically.

Suddenly a heavy weight collided into his side and he plummeted roughly to the ground. A green spark of light spiraled over their heads and made a hefty dent in a garbage can.

Remus slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the person who had saved him. An unfamiliar feeling flooded over his whole body. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "_Melissa?_" Her name escaped his lips in the softest whisper.


	2. Memory of Me

**A/N- Review please! By the way, I'm not sure yet, but ratings may change due to violence, language, and definitely not heavy adult situations, but adult situations nonetheless. Language is present in this chapter just to let you all know. Have a lovely day :)**

**Chapter Two: Memory of Me **

_You really don't deserve this  
But now there's nothing you can do  
So, sleep in your only memory  
Of me, my dearest mother  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes (goodbye)  
It was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry _

_- Room of Angel, Akira Yamaoka _

Muscles clenched and twisted under the warping pressure. A continuum of colors banded with the darkness, forming a world unknown. No noise escaped while her body was thrust brusquely into another dimension. Her back snapped into an arch as the colors sizzled and snapped. Suddenly the gut-wrenching feeling ceased. She seemingly drifted down, and cool pavement met her hands and knees as a wave of nausea washed over her.

"Did you see that?" a gruff voice demanded of his companion. "She just disappeared for a moment…then came back the next."

Her focus teetered dangerously between blackness and the street. She slowly raked her fingers against the road and desperately attempted to reach her senses. Bile rose in the back of her throat, and tears threatened to escape the corners of her eyes. Every limb ached and burned.

"Step away from me," she warned in a shaky tone.

"What was that?" another man commanded callously, kicking his boot-clad foot into her side.

Melissa gasped and coughed from the harsh impact. She crumpled to the ground, wrapping her arms around her sore torso in a feeble attempt to stifle the pain. Tears escaped her closed eyelids.

"She's a freak," the man spat, toeing her leg with the tip of his boot.

"Stop it," she whispered helplessly, panting from the throbbing. Wincing, she slowly forced herself into a slouching position. Her heavy eyes opened slowly as a hard object prodded into her thigh.

An assemblage of cloaked Death Eaters huddled around the 'spectacle'. Their curious, evil eyes glinted malevolently through the mask.

Melissa exhaled a breath of relief. Her trembling fingers curled around a wand. "Get away from me," she ordered, "or I will not hesitate to harm you." She fluently whipped out her wand.

The man chuckled darkly. "Is that so?" He struck the side of his wand into her neck. "Well, I've got a wand, too, _princess_, and I won't hesitate to _destroy_ you." He shoved her weak body back with his forearm.

"_Stupefy!_" she gasped as her back hit the pavement.

The red spiral of light left the tip of her wand and shot straight into the indigo sky.

"Why you—" the Death Eater's growl disappeared in the night air as a spell flew into his back.

Chaos flushed over the street. Spells and incantations shot left and right with acute precision. Lights of different colors presented a terribly beautiful display.

"Are you all right?" a young man shouted over the fray. "Can you stand?" He bent slightly and held out his hand to her.

Melissa grasped his hand as he helped her stand. "I'll be fine." She nodded her head firmly. "Thank you."

He grinned and quickly departed to aid his comrades.

A frown tainted her face. Though, now was not a time to dawdle and ponder upon the mysterious man's appearance. Her intent to battle, however, was shortly disrupted.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

An innocent green sparkle flew through the air with the burning purpose to kill. The jet aimed at an unsuspecting man, whom was already tangled within a fight.

Melissa's stomach dropped. "Look out!" she screamed, running disorderly into the man's side. Successfully knocking him out of the way, the two collapsed to the ground and skidded slightly against the road. Her chest heaved with arduous breaths as she pulled back and observed the fallen man. "Are…are you hurt?" she managed to question quietly.

His eyes slowly opened and soft amber irises stared at her face. A startled expression marred his countenance. "_Melissa?_" his voice elicited in a breathy whisper.

Melissa's brow furrowed in confusion. "How…?" She blinked slowly and observed him. "Remus?"

**X**

A bittersweet sensation tingled throughout Remus' body. _She remembers…_He reached an unsure hand up to her face. His fingers flinched momentarily before they pressed against her cheek.

She was real and here with him. She was not a figment of his lonely imagination. She was _real_. He slowly caressed her face, retelling every fine detail. She looked exactly as she did twenty-seven years prior.

Remus opened his mouth to speak. Abruptly a Cruciatus curse was directed their way. In a smooth movement, Remus had reversed their positions. He shot a spell at the offender. "Do you have your wand?" he questioned.

"Yes," Melissa replied quietly.

He ducked from a spell, shielding Melissa in unison. "You need to get out of here," he ordered. "Keep your wand out and _get home_."

"I want to help," Melissa argued. "Why are they here?"

"There is no time for any explanations," Remus huffed, dragging the two of them off the ground. "Get out of here!"

Melissa sighed in aggravation and moved to sprint away. His hand encircled around her wrist abruptly and yanked her behind the protection of his body.

"_Crucio_!" the Death Eater roared.

Remus cringed as the curse smacked his abdomen. His back went rigid and a hoarse yell escaped his mouth.

"Leave him alone!" Melissa yelled furiously. "_Stupefy!"_

The Death Eater flew back into the side of a car and triggered the alarm. The Cruciatus lifted and Melissa caught Remus by the arms as his knees buckled.

Remus bit back a groan. "Get home," he rasped.

"I don't understand," she murmured, vulnerable.

"You…you don't have to," he breathed heavily. "Please, just get home."

Melissa carefully helped Remus stand up straight. She angrily held back her tears as she stared at him. Finally she nodded curtly. Breaking out into a dash, she headed around the corner. Spells and curses skimmed at her heels. Tears dribbled down her cheeks as the previous pain returned. She roughly tripped over the curb and fell onto the concreted sidewalk in front of her house. She panted and lay still for a moment.

Blood and dirt smothered her visible skin. She slowly stood and staggered up the path to her house. The doorknob seemingly stung as she stumbled in. The front door quietly shut with a muted _click_ and she leaned her back against it.

The winding staircase was plunged in the night's darkness. An uneasy quiet spilled over the Ross home. The only sound was that of the ominous grandfather clock standing eerily in the corner of her living room. It chimed loudly, alerting the occupants that another hour had passed.

Melissa jerked her head to the hallway above as a light flickered on. _Shit…_she thought numbly.

"Melissa, dear?" her mother, Diana, yawned from the staircase. "Melissa, is that you?"

"Yeah, mum," she answered, slinking slowly away from the staircase.

"What on earth are you doing awake at this hour?" her mother's voice questioned, laced with deep curiosity.

_Oh, nothing. Just in two huge Death Eater fights. One took place in 1978 and the other just a few moments ago. Nothing's going on at all…_ "I was hungry," Melissa lied, hunching in the shadows of the kitchen. "You can go back to bed. I'm fine."

The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the desolate household. Melissa stiffened as Diana searched for the kitchen's light. The fluorescent light exploded along every crevice of the kitchen. She winced under the bright light and hoped that her mother simply ignored the injuries.

Diana's eyes widened. "Melissa, what ever happened to you!?" She moved to approach Melissa, however her daughter leaned against the refrigerator and held up a hand.

"No need to come near me. I am leaving soon," Melissa stated coolly, twirling her wand idly between her fingers. "Care to share some information with me, _mother_?"

Diana clutched her robe to her neck and watched the wand dwindle between Melissa's fingers. "Where did you get that?"

"You never told me," accused Melissa harshly. "You _never_ told me, damnit! Why did _I_ have to suffer because you just didn't _feel _like telling me I had powers? What kind of a parent does that? Tell me, mother, because I'd truly like to know!"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Diana denied waspishly.

"You know damn well what I am speaking of!" Melissa retorted, sparks shooting from her wand.

"What is going on down there?" the voice of her father drifted from the entrance hallway. He walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes beneath his spectacles. His eyes widened when he noticed the disheveled appearance of his youngest daughter. "Melissa, love, what happened to you?"

"You lied to me as well," she rounded upon her befuddled father. "The both of you! I bet you are ecstatic that you ruined my life."

"It isn't something you would understand, Melissa," her mother spat. "It was for your best interest. Now hand over your wand and we shall discuss this in the morning."

"No," Melissa reiterated. "I refuse to live here any longer with you. I am leaving tonight."

"I had a feeling that retched girl was you," Diana hissed. "That stupid girl who Lupin defended because it was his _niece_. As you grew older I saw the resemblance, though I believed it was only that. A girl you resembled."

"Yes," Melissa angrily bit back. "That girl was me. I can't believe you never told me! I…I trusted the both of you! I loved you! You were my parents!"

"We still are," Gerard interrupted sternly.

Melissa glared at him. "Not to me you aren't. I don't consider myself part of this ridiculous family anymore. I plan to leave by tonight and never speak to either of you ever again."

The front door slowly creaked open and ceased the heated argument. Remus stepped through the doorway. His bloodied expression was haggard and exhausted. "Mr. and Mrs. Ross," he greeted calmly with a small nod of his head. "I am sure this is all quite confusing…"

"Remus, this is no time to be civil with them!" She pushed past her parents and stood in front of him.

Remus glanced down at her hurt expression. The situation would be eased somewhat if they left without any confrontation. An explanation was in order, and whether or not Melissa wanted to share, her parents deserved to know the brunt of what had occurred.

Melissa suddenly lunged forward with an angered glint to her eye.

Remus quickly caught her around the waist, holding her to his chest as she struggled and clawed against the air in fury.

"I hate you! I fucking hate you!" Melissa shouted.

"Melissa, they need to understand!" he attempted to reason.

"Get off of me!" she screamed, wiggling against his tight grip. "I never want to speak to either of you again!" Her voice echoed throughout the house. "Just leave me alone!"

"Melissa!" her mother scolded. "You…you're Lupin's son!" She pointed to Remus. "And she was your cousin…" She laughed, mirthless and vile. "Quite clever, Melissa. I always knew you were the bright one."

"It wasn't my idea," Melissa growled, attempting to pry herself from Remus still. "It was James'."

"James? James Potter?" Gerard clarified, arching an eyebrow. "They…you…you told all of them about being from the future?

"Yes!" Melissa shrieked. "Because I trusted them!"

"Pity," Diana sighed, her green eyes glinting. "James is no longer with us. He died seventeen years ago along with that Muggle-Born wife of his, Lily."

Remus and Melissa froze. A sob escaped Melissa's lips as she hung her head.

"You heartless, cruel bitch," Remus whispered with a deathly glare.

All intentions of reaching an understanding were forgotten as Remus apparated himself and Melissa to his flat.

"Melissa…"

She slowly fell to the ground and hid her face within her hands. Her shoulders shook considerably.

Remus knelt on the floor and embraced her tightly. "I did not want you to find out like this," he breathed.

Melissa sniffled. "In a matter of seconds could I possibly have missed a whole lifetime?"

He sighed and brushed away the tears with the pad of his thumb. "Come, let's get you cleaned up," he offered silently.

Melissa followed him into the kitchen, taking in the appearance of his home. "It's hard to believe you remember me…everything," she remarked quietly, wrapping her arms around her sides and leaning against the wall.

Remus paused. "How could I forget?"

She shrugged. "Time makes people forget things, Remus," she mumbled.


	3. Special Place

**A/N- Thank you all for your lovely/nice/any adjective to describe kind reviews :) I am SOO sorry for the amount of time it took me to get this out. I've been busy reading Breaking Dawn…the only good part was Book 2 in Jacob's POV. Anyway… Hope you like this one and review please!**

**Chapter 3: Special Place **

_She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
It takes me away to that special place  
And if I stared too long  
I'd probably break down and cry_

_- Sweet Child O' Mine, Guns N' Roses _

Particles of dust clung to her fingertips as she glided her hand down the banister. Silence enveloped Grimmauld Place in dark, ominous clutches. She never took note of the oppressive aura in the dwelling until she resided in it alone. Chatter and bustling seemed to diminish the sadness only she could feel.

The front door creaked open, slowly revealing the dirtied face of the young Potter. "Ariel—"

"Hush." She instantly placed a finger to her lips.

"Oh, right," Harry whispered, glancing quickly to the covered portrait of the pleasant Walburga Black.

"Are you all right? Where is everyone else? What happened?"

Harry sighed and kneaded the heel of his hand into his brow. "I'm fine. Everyone else went home. There was a Death Eater ambush in a Muggle town." A deep grimace creased his forehead. "No casualties, but they escaped once again."

Ariel sighed and rested her shoulder against the wall. "Don't beat yourself up, Harry. With Voldemort gone his followers have nothing. They are only fighting off of the anger from their master." She ruffled his hair in a comforting fashion. "Go take a shower and get some rest."

"Yes, _m'am_," Harry grumbled, rolling his emerald eyes at her motherly antics.

"Harry," she called as he reached the top of the staircase, "where is Remus?"

"He said he had personal business to take care of." He shrugged. "I've no idea where he went or when he is coming back."

Ariel frowned. "Personal business?" she echoed. "I wonder what he was talking about…"

"We'll find out soon enough," sighed Harry. "G'night."

"Goodnight, Harry," she replied quietly.

_Personal business…? The meaningless comment plagued her thoughts as she journeyed to the kitchen_. "Remus has no personal business," she muttered to herself, rummaging through the cabinets. "If he does I am going to castrate the git for not telling me." She angrily snatched the box of unopened Apple Jacks off the shelf. "Unless…" Her eyes widened and the cereal dropped to the floor.

**X**

It felt as if he were witnessing a dream through clear glass. Melissa was standing in his kitchen. She was leaning against his wall. She was _there_. The strong emotion bordered between blissful and bittersweet. His mind convinced him he was thrown into a living nightmare rather than the sweet familiarity of a daydream.

"You can sit, if you'd like," he proposed as he quietly bustled around the kitchen. "I'll get some bandages and tea…would you like tea? I don't know if you would feel like some tea after—"

A soft laugh drifted to his ears from the wooden table. "Remus, you are babbling," Melissa commented bluntly. "I'll make us the tea."

Remus' heart threatened to burst out of his ribcage as her shoulder brushed against his. "Sugar and teabags are in the cabinet to your right," he murmured, subconsciously gripping the counter. _Why is this harder than I anticipated…?_

Melissa propped herself against the counter, wobbling on tiptoes as her arm strained to reach the desired shelf.

A small smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. "I'll get it," he offered, easily reaching his hand up and plucking the needed items out.

"I could've gotten it," she huffed, snatching the sugar container and teabags from his hands.

A harsh crackle resounded throughout the silent kitchen as sugar littered the floor. Broken porcelain spun idly in slow circles around the small pile of white powder.

Remus' eyes widened. "Are you all right?"

Melissa slowly slid to the ground, inhaling heavily and clutching her abdomen. "It certainly," she groaned, "hurts more than the first time."

He carefully fell to his knees before her. "I don't know what I can do for you," he whispered helplessly.

"Just…just let me sit on the floor for a second," she gasped, wincing. "I'll be fine."

A twinge of pain bit at Remus' chest. He felt inadequate and unaware of her needs. Whether or not the odd sensations she was experiencing were serious side effects or not was beyond his medical knowledge.

"Do you feel nauseas?" he asked, pressing the back of his hand against her forehead. Truthfully speaking, he felt rather guilty that his inquiry was no more than quick thinking of symptoms.

"Not necessarily," she replied through a tight voice. "It feels as if my intestines were ripped out to give you an explicit idea."

"Did it feel like this at all the first time?" Remus gently pushed the sweaty hair off of her forehead.

"The first time was painless," she mumbled, grimacing. "I'm sorry about the mess…I promise I'll clean it up in a few—"

"Nonsense," he interrupted, frowning. "The sugar on the ground is not a main priority at the moment."

The seated pair remained in a doleful silence the following ten minutes. Melissa muttered comforting words under her breath as she rocked back and forth slightly. Remus watched her every move with careful precision, making certain she did not fall prey to the unsuspected bout of strange pain.

"We'll see Ariel in the morning. Perhaps she can help with this…situation," Remus sighed. "I don't know any other option."

"Tomorrow morning?"

"It wouldn't be wise to travel you now," he answered, rising off his knees. "The risk is far too great and the pain could flare at any time."

"I'm sorry I am such an inconvenience," she whispered.

He shook his head at her statement. "Sit here. I'll get some wet towels and bandages."

_I have to explain everything,_ he thought somberly. _Everything to overt detail…And I will need help. _

He pondered over sizable people to lay out the missing pieces to his overly upsetting puzzle. _Everything…from the day she left to the day she came back…_

"This is going to be one hell of a task," Remus grumbled to the roll of gauze.

**X**

After thoroughly nursing their aching wounds, Remus set out clothing for her. "They're probably too big, but it's just for the night." He scratched the back of his head in an almost embarrassed fashion.

Melissa accepted them graciously without a word. She hadn't spoken since the ordeal in the kitchen.

"You can take my bed," Remus instructed. "I'll sleep on the couch…It's fine," he added quickly, seeing her guilty expression.

_Here I am,_ he inwardly sighed as he attempted to readjust himself on the cushions. _Sleeping on my lumpy couch while my old girlfriend is sleeping in my room…What a turn-out this day was. _  
He couldn't say he was angry. He felt exactly the opposite, and that's what troubled him. _She's young. Younger than I accounted for. _

"Goodnight," Melissa called quietly from his bedroom.

"Goodnight, Melissa," he responded softly.

**X**

Remus awoke to the sun streaming in through his open window. His eyes squinted and he quietly groaned at the offending light. "I need blinds…"

The blanket shifted and he felt a foreign warmness snuggle into his side. Through hazy vision, Remus gazed down at the new occupant on his couch.

Melissa had, unbeknownst to him, carefully maneuvered herself between his side and the back of the couch. She seemed comfortably squished and had her cheek pressed against his chest. Her back rose and fell with the calm breaths of a deep sleep.

"I suppose I should have expected this," he whispered, letting his head fall back to the arm of the couch. Hesitantly, he laid his hand gently atop her head. He allowed two of his fingers to twirl around a loose curl.

She made a contented sound in the back of her throat. "Remus?"

"Hm?" His fingers subconsciously continued to fiddle with her hair.

"Oh, nothing," she confessed with a small smile. "Are we seeing Ariel today?"

"Yes, I have a feeling she might be able to help. She used to be a nurse at St. Mungo's until—" His breath hitched. "I'll…let her explain everything to you…"

Melissa opened her eyes and craned her neck up. "Is it bad?"

_Worse than you will ever imagine, I believe. _"In a sense…"

A frown puckered her brow as she pondered over Remus' vague words. He smoothed her forehead with the pad of his thumb, jerking away suddenly as if she had burned him.

"I'm sorry," he hurriedly apologized.

"What for?" Her forehead creased again as she moved away from him.

Remus leapt off of the couch in a disorderly fashion. "W-we should get r-ready," he stuttered, raking a trembling hand through his unkempt hair.

"Are you all right?" she questioned warily as he stumbled into his bedroom. She scrambled after him as an ear-shattering crash echoed throughout his flat. "Remus what on earth—"

Remus lay sprawled on the ground, the sheets thrown over his head and twisted about his body.

Melissa burst into peals of laughter. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, covering her mouth. She knelt down beside him and removed the sheet. "Are you okay?" She bit her lip to muffle the chortles.

"Fine," he grumbled. "I am perfectly fine."

**X**

_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London_, Melissa inwardly recited as Remus had instructed her to do. She found that she barely reached mid-sentence before a house began to appear.

"This was Sirius' home when he was a child," Remus explained, watching with a wistful expression as the house continued to grow. "It became the headquarters for the Order, though."

"Ariel lives _here_?" Melissa grimaced at the tattered door and grubby windows. She followed Remus up the decrepit stone steps. The black-painted door was chipping and scratched. However, a silver doorknob caught her eye, twisted sickly into a serpent.

Remus pulled out his wand and tapped the door. "Precautions," he said with a guilty smile. "You can't just knock when you come here…"

Clicks and clatters squeaked for a few moments before the door flew open.

"Melissa!" Ariel screamed, attacking the younger girl with a fervent hug. "Oh thank God you are all right and well." She cupped her face in her hands. "You look exactly as you did," she gasped. "I wish that worked out for me…Come in, come in."

Flustered, Melissa followed the exuberant Ariel into the dark house.

"Mommy." A small girl descended the last step of the grand stair-case. White-blonde hair fell in waves around a slightly rounded face. Piercing gray eyes stared curiously at the unknown newcomer through light lashes. She was adorable, and she had an odd resemblance to…Melissa's mouth fell open and her eyes widened. "Holy mother of Godric Gryffindor!"

**I personally thought this chapter was bad…but that's just my thinking…Let me know what you thought in a review!**


	4. Your Eyes Open

**A/N- Ha wow, after such a long time I finally get it out…and it's not even exciting! I do apologize about that but this chapter needed to be done, and it would be a lot worse if I actually wrote out the whole dialogue. Um…no way. I obviously changed around what really happened because this is an AU fiction. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Chapter Four: Your Eyes Open **

_For a moment your eyes open and you know  
All the things I ever wanted you to know_

_- Your Eyes Open, Keane _

Harry's eyes, sleep-ridden and bleary, blinked open to the morning light at the sound of the odd exclamation on foreign lips. A grimace tainted his expression as his mind retained the time. 9:00 A.M was far too early for visitors. His back crackled and complained as he forced himself into a crumpled position. He yawned and searched mindlessly for his spectacles upon the night table.

The mild coldness of the wooden floor seeped through his socks. Harry scratched his side as another yawn enveloped him. "I wonder who's here," he mumbled, rustling a hand in his already untidy locks of ebony hair.

Harry reached the grand staircase, ears perking to the sound of frantic murmurs. Eyebrows arched and curiosity wrenching at his gut, he traveled cautiously down the stairs. "Ariel?" he called in means of alerting whoever was downstairs of his presence.

Skyla, standing at the foot of the stairs, whipped around. A grand smile spread across her pale face. "Harry!" she squealed, arms spreading for his embrace.

Harry scooped the small child into his arms. "What's going on?" he whispered discreetly into her blond hair.

She pouted in a contemplative fashion, her brow creasing. "I dunno," she responded in hushed tones. "Some lady came in with Uncle Remmy, and—"

"Harry," Remus interjected, a helpless expression on his haggard face. His shoulders slumped considerably, and his solemn gaze trailed to the unknown guest.

"Oh, god," the woman breathed, pressing the heel of her hand to her forehead. She wavered on the spot.

Remus rushed to catch her, hooking his arms hurriedly beneath her shoulders. "That's not James," the statement quickly escaped his lips.

Harry watched with wide eyes as the situation unfolded. What _was_ going on? "Um," he attempted feebly to snag their attention. "Hey…" The light of understanding brightened his face. "You are the girl from yesterday! The one in the street." His brow furrowed as the realization of the circumstances hit him. "You…you knew my father? How?"

"There is much to be explained," Remus sighed, gently pulling the girl into a standing position. "Harry, why don't you set up Skyla in her room and join us in the kitchen."

"Sure," Harry agreed, hesitant.

**X**

Remus simply _could not_ have witnessed an account in poorer conditions. Of course, with his awful luck, Harry would walk down the stairs and greet them with his aloof company.

"Let me make you some tea," Ariel offered, patting Melissa's shoulder in a way of consolation. She sent Remus a worried look from the stove. Apparently, her thoughts were along the same line as his.

Remus massaged his temples. "I apologize for the fact that you keep finding out everything so…abruptly," he grumbled. "Harry is James and Lily's first and only child. He was the only survivor in the house when Voldemort…" He allowed his sentence to trail into the obvious.

"How old is he?" Melissa asked. She was apparently attempting to muffle an emotion, for her foot jittered and her fingers tapped rapidly against the kitchen table.

"Around your age," Ariel replied. "A couple weeks younger, actually."

"We promised them," Remus reminded. "We promised we would tell her the truth, all sugarcoats and mindless details aside. _The strict truth_." His expression darkened. "Harry was orphaned when he was very young. Dumbledore sent him to live with his retched Muggle relatives who treated him poorly."

"Remus—"

"No, Ariel," he retorted, folding his arms.

"What do you think you are saving her from?" Ariel shouted suddenly. "This…method… you have is just as abrupt as the other instances. Life hasn't exactly been jovial and all-smiles, Remus!"

"What do you want me to do?" snapped Remus. "Would you rather someone else tell her? Tell her that you and I are the only ones left?" Unsuspected, bitter tears rolled down his cheeks. "Who?" He managed to question through a strained voice. "Neither you nor I can spare her the pain she is bound to feel after today. I've lived with it. I know."

Ariel grew silent, shrinking back against the countertop. "Fine," she whispered. "Calm down. You aren't making this process any easier."

Remus swiped at his cheeks, wiping away unwanted traces of his emotions. He took a shaky breath before joining Melissa at the table. "I promise I will make this as easy for you as I possibly can," he murmured, placing his hand over hers.

Dark blue eyes met his amber ones, and he was dragged back to the reminiscences of his past. Distant laughter echoed, and the smiling faces of people he would never see again flashed before his eyes. He had tried so long to forget those eyes. The eyes, which, even now, mesmerized him. Despite mildly comforting in the beginning, her eyes haunted him of happy memories that he could never grasp.

"I'm sorry." Her whispered apology cracked his reverie. "Look, if it makes it any easier just…just tell me the brunt of everything. I can handle it."

Remus shook his head. "It isn't that simple, I'm afraid."

"Here's your tea," Ariel interjected, placing a steaming mug before Melissa's clasped hands. "Would you like one, Remus?"

"No thank you." He waved her polite offer off. "Well," he sighed, "I suppose we should start from the beginning."

Remus, with a heavy heart, delved into life after she left. Jobs, sociality, marriage, and squarely ignored himself. A nostalgic smile twitched at his lips as he spoke of James and Lily's wedding, and all the comical mishaps of the ordeal. (Apparently, James had been so nervous that he locked himself in a bathroom stall and refused to come out.) Soon after followed Sirius and Ariel's wedding, in which Ariel excused herself from the kitchen. After a slight stagger in conversation, Remus smoothly continued.

Ariel returned to the kitchen with Harry a few minutes later, as Remus began to tell the story of the infamous night when James and Lily were murdered. Ariel idly rubbed Melissa's shoulder as Remus told the story with shaky breath.

"After that night, Sirius was wrongly accused of their death," continued Remus, fingers trembling. "He was sent to Azkaban. I fled to America, unknowingly the very same time Ariel did…"

Harry had not jumped into the conversation until Remus began to speak about working at Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"Remus was the best professor I've ever had," Harry evoked with a proud grin in Remus' direction. "He helped me out a lot in my third year. That was the year Sirius escaped Azkaban and was supposedly 'after me'."

"He wasn't, of course," Remus interceded. "From the beginning he was innocent, and I should have trusted his loyalty over Peter's." A glare contorted his features. "Peter was the traitor. He was at fault for James and Lily's death. I had believed it was Sirius, because they switched the Secret-Keeper with me unawares. Sirius was framed, and I will never forgive myself for not seeing it." His expression softened and he gazed at Melissa. "I apologize for never believing you. You were right from the start."

"I'll refrain from saying 'I told you so'," Melissa said with a smirk.

Remus chuckled lightly. "Thank you, I suppose."

Ariel took over for a bit, explaining how she and Sirius reunited and thus Skyla was born. Her voice wavered for a moment as she began to speak of the Ministry of Magic tribulation during Harry's fifth year.

"Sirius…Sirius fell into the Veil," she whispered, closing her eyes to hide the tears. "I was pregnant at the time." She gave a sour chuckle, catching a tear with the corner of her thumb. "Sirius always surprises me."

Melissa caught the drift and immediately felt her eyes rim with the ever-constant tears. She had not questioned the location of Sirius, due to the fact that she was afraid of the truth. Unfortunately, her subconscious misgivings were proven true.

Ariel enveloped Melissa in a tight hug. Remus and Harry's sad gazes met across the kitchen table, as they gave the two as much privacy as was allowed.

Ariel pulled away and cupped Melissa's face in her hands. She let out a choked jumble between a laugh and a sob. "He wouldn't want us to be crying," Ariel assured, tucking a strand of hair behind Melissa's ear.

"I don't understand." Melissa's sigh shuddered. "Everyone…_every single person_ has been yanked away. I suppose I had anticipated a slight change, but after last night I realize I was sorely mistaken." She closed her eyes in a vain attempt to smother the revealed reality. "I do hope that's all…"

"Basically," Harry grumbled. "Voldemort is defeated now, on the bright side. The only remaining problem is his persistent cronies. After missing my entire 7th year, though, I decided to go back to Hogwarts this coming school year. To catch up, you know?"

"I might be joining you, then," Melissa laughed sourly. "I've never had an authentic graduation."

"You should probably visit Dumbledore," said Ariel. "He may be able to answer some of your questions. Even though he passed, his portrait remains hanging in the Headmaster's office."

Remus massaged his chin. "I'm afraid that's not all. However, this situation does not necessarily have to be depressing." Mindlessly, he nibbled his lower lip in thought. "Perhaps shocking."

"Are you sure they need to know?" Ariel fretted, repeatedly smoothing over an unwrinkled patch of her pant-leg.

"James told me in private this was the most important to him," responded Remus. "What they make of it is up to them."

"You know Lily didn't completely agree with it," argued Ariel, petulant.

"Well, James apparently did since he made the decision."

"What decision?" Melissa inquired, her forehead puckering in confusion.

Ignorant of Ariel's silent protests, Remus turned towards Harry and Melissa. "When Harry was born he was naturally given two godparents—"

"I _was_?" Harry blinked in rapid succession. "No one ever told me."

"For obvious reasons," Ariel whispered, adjusting her shoulders against the back of the kitchen chair.

"Harry," Remus addressed the befuddled prodigy, "this young woman sitting beside you is your godmother."

Melissa's jaw slipped down, as an audible curse of astonishment escaped Harry's mouth.

"_Harry_," Ariel reprimanded, lightly smacking his arm. "You will not curse in front of me." Her reproaching forefinger shook in his face.

"I'm his _godmother_?" Melissa attempted to wrap her brain around the word. "We are practically the same age."

"James wasn't positive what age you would be when we found you again," explained Remus. "The prospect of this precise situation happened did not bother him in the least, and he was rather hell-bent on you being Harry's godmother, regardless of age."

"Well, this is awkward," Harry breathed, staring at Melissa.

"I'm not even an aunt yet," Melissa mumbled, rubbing her forehead to calm her nerves.

An unexpected grin spread across Harry's face. "_I'm _okay with it if you are. We can be friends. Apparently my dad made this decision for a reason. I understand if you don't—"

Melissa punched Harry's shoulder in an affectionate action. "Don't be silly, Harry," she laughed. "I like you already so I think we'll be okay." She winked.

Ariel smiled as the two fell into an avid conversation. Her gaze drifted to the clock, and she abruptly stood. "Remus, we have an Order meeting in fifteen minutes."

"You may join us if you'd like," Remus directed at Melissa, rising from the kitchen table as well.

"Oh, sure," she replied.

"Mommy!" a shrill voice echoed from the upper floor of Grimmauld Place. "Mommy, there's a spider!"

Ariel let out a noise of frustration. "And someone just arrived at the door!"

"I'll get it," Melissa offered. "Don't worry about it, Ariel. Go take care of the spider problem." She laughed as she rushed to the front door. She came to a halting stop as a familiar face stood in the entry hall.

"My, my, Melissa. You have not grown since the last time I saw you," a genteel voice tightened by a smile slithered forth from her memory.

"Hello, Lucius."

**Excuse any issues or grammatical errors. I just wanted to get this chapter out cause I felt so bad…**


	5. Decades Disappear

**A/N- Wow I'm on a roll! By the by, everyone's descriptions (Draco, Ron, Hermione, etc.) I took from the book descriptions. Picture them however you will, but just letting you know that's where I got their appearances from.**

**Oh, and a second side-note, me and my horrible math skills made an error. Not that it is a humungous issue, but I messed up the amount of years that has gone by since Remus saw her. Yay me. To be honest I just whipped out a calculator and did it. It's 20 years, not 27 so I am correcting that from here on. I hope that doesn't confuse anyone. The year currently is 1998, by the way. **

**Chapter Five: Decades Disappear**

_A change came in disguise of revelation,  
Set his soul on fire.  
She said she always knew he'd come around,  
And the decades disappear  
Like sinking ships, but we persevere.  
- A Dustland Fairytale, The Killers _

The tight boundaries of formality colored Remus' polite salutation. Nonchalantly, his hand encircled around Melissa's shoulder, as he tugged her away from Lucius' blatantly questioning gaze. He decided, despite the obvious delay, that he should have informed Melissa of the Order's current relationship with the Malfoy family. "How are you?" he continued, tightening his grip on Melissa's shoulder slightly as she jerked.

"Fine," replied Lucius slowly. "And you? Though, I suppose since your darling companion has returned, you must be _ecstatic_."

"Bastard," Melissa growled.

Remus cleared his throat, quite pointedly, and nudged Melissa with his elbow. "Enough," issued forth from the corner of his lips.

"Draco," Lucius purred, "I would like to introduce you to a very dear friend of mine."

A young man stepped out from behind Lucius. A pale, pointed face with fine cheekbones nodded his acknowledgment. Cold, gray eyes, akin to those beside him, peered at Melissa with silent curiosity. White blond hair fell neatly on his forehead with, it seemed, effortless perfection. His frame was draped with affluent black robes.

"Hello," he greeted, smooth.

"Draco is Lucius' only child," explained Remus, discreetly advising Melissa to be courteous. "The Malfoy's have assisted our cause greatly in the past few months."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," gritted out between Melissa's clamped teeth.

"What a pleasant friend, father," Draco observed, amusement lacing his tone. "May I ask how you are acquainted with her?"

"All will be explicated at the meeting, I am sure?" Lucius arched a delicate brow in Remus' direction.

"Yes, I would imagine the Order needs to be aware," Remus responded. "However, Melissa's business is her own, and if she wishes to keep the information private we cannot deny her that."

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," Harry addressed, pausing in the middle of his journey down the large staircase. "Draco," he added. "Melissa, would you like to come upstairs? I need your help to watch Skyla."

"Excuse me," Melissa stated, avoiding eye contact as she followed Harry into the dismal upper-layer of Grimmauld Place. "Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem," Harry chuckled. "I know how the Malfoy's can be. They may have gained our trust, but I can honestly tell you that no one in the entire Order of the Phoenix likes them. We are respectable and civil, of course," he paused, opening the door to a room on the left.

Skyla's room was a sheer contrast to the dim atmosphere of the rest of the house. Light blue and pink splattered the four walls of her bedroom. An array of stuffed-animals littered the small bed in the center of the room. Toys, of all shapes, sizes, and colors, lay sprinkled about the white-plush rug. Melissa's eyes fell upon the young girl's nightstand, where a picture of a laughing Sirius further brightened the room.

Skyla sat at a small white table in the corner of her room, diligently coloring away on pieces of construction paper. "Hi!" she exclaimed. "Want to color with me and Harry?"

"I would _love_ to color with you," Melissa affirmed with a grin. She kneeled beside the stout table, Harry following suite. "I must confess I am not a talented artist."

"That's okay," assured Skyla, giggling. "Harry can't draw, either."

"I most certainly can!" Harry protested, proudly displaying his piece of red construction paper with an assortment of squiggled lines.

"What _is _that?" Melissa inquired of Harry's artistic genius.

Harry appeared mortally offended. "It's Quidditch," he answered. "See," he pointed to an irregular green squiggle, "that's the Seeker."

Melissa, cognizant of Harry's apparent ignorance, spared him hysterical laughter. She examined his interpretation of a Quidditch field. "Draw stick-figures," she suggested, pointing to the doodle that marked a Seeker. "It will be easier to tell who is playing what position."

"You think so?" Harry massaged his chin and scrutinized the scribbled masterpiece. "What do you think, Sky?"

Skyla clasped her chin and mocked Harry's pensive action. "You need to draw persons, silly," she established, poking her tongue out.

"If you don't mind me asking," Harry interrupted the peaceful scuffling of crayons upon paper, "how _did_ you get transported to the past? Did you use a time-turner?"

Melissa looked up from her unfinished depiction of a summer garden. "No time-turner was involved, if you can believe that," she laughed half-heartedly. "I made the naïve decision to investigate noises outside of my house. Quite honestly, it was probably the best decision I have ever made." She sighed, and plucked a different color from the box of crayons. "I found myself surrounded by Death Eaters, which, at the time, I didn't have much information about. Two people shot different spells and they hit me at the same exact time. For reasons unbeknownst to anyone, the combination of the two spells sent me to the past."

"Where did you appear?" Harry inquired.

"Ironically enough, I happened to materialize directly into the Marauder's compartment on the Hogwarts Express," Melissa dictated, as a doleful smile spread across her face. "All the research in the world could not tell you how I got there precisely the time they were walking in. I usually don't believe in fate, but after all that has happened to me I would be a hypocrite if I said so."

"So, you were friends with them from that day forward?" Harry presumed, pausing in his avid stick-figure drawing.

"Basically," said Melissa. "In the very beginning, they took me under their wing. I was clueless, obviously, and they helped me out a lot."

"I'm sure you were benefited by the fact that the Marauders were the most popular boys in the entire school," Harry added, chuckling.

"I can definitely tell you I was," Melissa responded.

A knock at the door disrupted the jovial laughter. After the stranger was granted entrance, the door slowly creaked open to reveal Draco Malfoy. "The Order meeting is about to begin," he stated, hand lingering upon the serpentine doorknob.

"Aw, man!" Skyla whined, a severe pout curling at her lower lip. "Now who's gonna color with me?"

"When the meeting is over I'm sure Tonks will color with you," Harry assuaged, folding his construction paper from Draco's eyes. "And if you say please, she might even change her hair color."

Skyla's mouth formed a perfect 'o' at the prospect of Tonks changing her hair.

"I'll see you later, Skyla," Melissa whispered, as she slipped back to the morose, generic impression of Grimmauld Place. In accompaniment to gruesome family portraits, two fresh faces greeted Harry, Melissa, and Draco at the peak of the staircase. A tall, lanky boy with a shock of flaming-red hair saluted Harry with a wave. Freckles splashed across the long bridge of his nose and across his cheeks. A smiling girl stood beside the tall young man. She had untamed, slightly frizzled brown curls. An intelligent air surrounded her in a halo of extensive knowledge.

"Oh, hey, guys," said Harry. "I'd like you to meet my godmother, Melissa." He rested his elbow atop her shoulder, and smirked down at her.

The girl's mouth fell open. "_Godmother_? Why, Harry, she is practically our age!"

"So?" The redhead scoffed. "That's bloody awesome, Harry. You have no parental rights to boss him around, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Melissa sighed in mock dissatisfaction. "It's a shame, really. He needs some reprimanding." She playfully rustled her hand within his unkempt black hair.

Harry provided an odd comfort. Though Melissa had only known him a few hours, she felt as if they had been good friends for much longer than that. She inwardly winced, and could practically hear James chastising her for being such a sap with her _godson_.

"Well, I'm Hermione," she interrupted, holding out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Melissa."

"And I'm Ron," he intersected, beaming in Melissa's direction. "We are Harry's best-mates."

"I think she could have figured that out on her own, mate," Harry responded through a good-natured snicker.

"Shove off, Harry," Ron defended, lightly punching Harry's upper-arm.

"We should go downstairs," Hermione advised, nervously nibbling on her lower lip. "The meeting is about to start."

As the trio filed down the flight of steps, Melissa halted on the third step. Her gaze fell upon a peculiar shadow. "Are you coming?" she queried.

"Who are you?" Draco demanded, silver irises flashing in the dark. "What did my father mean when he said you haven't changed since the last time he saw you?"

"I am not entitled to elucidate any of my affairs to you," retorted Melissa, tartly. "I figured I was being polite, but apparently you aren't one for civil conversation."

Melissa began to trudge down the creaking stairs, however his voice forced her to freeze.

"What have you got to hide?"

She whirled around in a flurry of apparent rage. "If you think I am ashamed of anything, that is certainly not the case," she snapped, defensive.

Draco rolled his eyes. "What you portray is obviously different than what you believe," he whispered darkly as he stalked down the staircase past her.

Melissa clenched her teeth to stem the surge of foul language. "Insubordinate prat," she hissed, stomping in his stead. "I can tell the apple did not fall far from the tree." Unaware of her environs, Melissa blindly strode through an empty corridor. The repetitive drone of numerous voices speaking at once echoed from an unknown destination.

"Tonks, please."

A familiar sigh of exasperation drifted out of a slight crack in the door to her left. Dreadful inquisitiveness clenched at Melissa's stomach, the numb sensation prodding her to rest her ear against the door.

"We have had this discussion various times," Remus persisted. "I am only interested in your friendship, and nothing more. You know as well as I do the circumstance I am in. In the past I've apologized, and I continue to feel badly about treating you this way, but you must understand that I _do not want a relationship_."

Melissa was unsure of what offended her in Remus' denial speech. He had not agreed to enter a relationship with the woman Tonks, nor did he show any remote signs of interest. However, Melissa rushed away from the private conversation. In her haste, she collided into Harry.

"Where have you been?" he wondered aloud, steadying her physical blunder. "Are you all right?"

"I got lost," Melissa replied hurriedly. "Go figure."

"Well, the meeting is about to start. Have you seen Remus?" questioned Harry, leading Melissa into the dining room.

Melissa feigned mild fret. "No, I haven't. Where could he have gone?"

"It's about time, Tonks," a man growled from his indolent position in the corner of the dining room. The middle-aged member had grizzled, dark gray hair. One of his eyes, an electric blue, rotated on its own accord, silently observing the entire room and each of the occupants. Scars sliced in the grooves of his flesh, and a large piece of his nose was absent.

"Oh, Mad-Eye," Tonks admonished, shaking her head as Mad-Eye huffed at her flippant attitude. Spiky, bubble-gum pink strands framed a heart-shaped face.

"That's Nymphadora Tonks," Harry murmured, settling into a seat at the large, ornate table. "She hates her first name, though, so just call her Tonks. Dead clumsy, but pretty cool."

_And apparently infatuated with Remus, _Melissa added sharply within the recess of her mind. A flare of jealousy whirred at her conscience. Her gaze instantly slid to the doorway as Remus entered.

"Sorry," he mumbled, attempting to reach a seat in a graceful fashion. In a sudden realization of Melissa's comfort, he reversed direction and sat into the empty seat beside her.

"It's quite all right, Remus," a thin man assuaged, adjusting his spectacles. Without Harry whispering to her who the man was, Melissa comprehended the palpable resemblance between Ron and himself.

"I might as well introduce you to all of the Weasley's," said Harry, and thus began to point out every Weasley present in the room. There were the parents, Arthur and Molly, and the six children present. "Charlie was killed in the battle," he muttered, somber.

The assemblage commenced, Arthur speaking of possible infiltrations as well as procedures. He assigned several missions to random Order members. As Arthur nodded permission, Lucius rose from his seat with fluent grace.

"Before I begin, I apologize if I harmed any of you yesterday in the battle," Lucius stated. "To continue, the plans of the Death Eaters are not clear. Rookwood suggested an attack upon Hogwarts, which I denied. So, for the moment, I don't believe we have anything to concern about."

"Thank you, Lucius," Arthur answered, grinning. "Now," he clapped his hands together, "before we conclude the meeting, I would like to introduce to you our new member." He held his hand out to an embarrassed Melissa. "Melissa is good friends with Remus and Ariel, and I am sure she will be a positive attribute to our cause."

Lucius snorted in muffled amusement, and diverted his attention from the table.

"I'm sure there is some confusion," Ariel interposed. "I can assure you when Melissa is ready to discuss her situation, she will."

Melissa mouthed a silent gratitude to Ariel. The Order of the Phoenix congregation adjourned, and each member sifted throughout Grimmauld Place, busying themselves with various projects.

"What did you think of the Order?" speculated Hermione, as the younger age group permeated the parlor.

"The Order is incredible," said Melissa. "It's remarkable what one group of good people can do."

"Yeah," Ron's younger sister, Ginny, agreed. "We lost a few members last year in the war, but as you can see the Order of the Phoenix is still productive."

"I have a question," Melissa whispered as she settled into a stiff armchair. "What's up with the Malfoys?"

"Lucius is the Order's emissary, basically," Hermione replied in hushed tones. "He remains a Death Eater to alert us of their plans, as well as turning them away from particularly dangerous ideas. None of the Death Eaters have suspected anything as of yet, but I don't know how long this can last."

"Well, remember Snape," Ron added. "He was a double-agent for practically his whole life."

"Look where that got him, Ron," Ginny countered, frowning.

"Snape died?" Melissa gasped.

Ron's brow furrowed in apparent suspicion. "How do you know Professor Snape?" he inquired.

"Snape was my Potions tutor," breathed Melissa. "I was bloody awful at it, and he offered to help me."

"Snape _offered _to _help _someone?" Ron reiterated, mouth agape.

"Ronald," Hermione scolded, whacking his arm.

"How did he die?" asked Melissa, genuine concern contorting her countenance. Though she was friends with the infamous Marauders, it did not mean she had anything personal against Severus Snape. He helped her, after all.

"He was murdered," sighed Ginny. "Voldemort recognized Snape's allegiance with the Order, and—"

"Hello, Melissa!" Two identical figures appeared on either side of her armchair. Roguish grins smeared across their freckled faces. "We officially induct you into the Order of the Phoenix with a gift."

A telescope was shoved under Melissa's nose. "Erm, thank you," she said, uncertain of the significance of an ordinary telescope.

"Go ahead, look through it," the two young men spoke, gesturing to the gleaming telescope.

"No, Melissa, wait—"

Harry's caveat proved to no avail, as Melissa pressed the telescope to her eye. An uncharacteristic bang elicited, and a cloud of black smoke circled her. "Ouch!" she exclaimed, as a tiny fist popped out from the telescope and punched her on the brow.

"Fred and George, you are simply incorrigible!" Hermione reproached, expression horrified as she watched Melissa wave away the thick cloud of smoke.

As Melissa reappeared, a welt slowly forming on her left eyebrow, she surprised the awaiting crowd by bursting into laughter. "That was pretty good!" she exclaimed, gingerly pressing a finger to her swollen forehead. "I walked right into that one, and for that I give you props."

"I like her, Fred," George stated, folding his arms across his chest.

"I believe we have found a new pranking companion, George," Fred counteracted, smirking as he dismissed the last puff of smoke.

"Have you ever turned one of your friends into a woman to pitifully torment an enemy?" Melissa retorted, arching her brow in silent challenge.

"That's a great idea!"

**X**

"For the time being, I think it would be wise of you to stay at Grimmauld Place with Ariel," Remus recommended as the last Order member disappeared. "You should probably contact your sisters as well, but if you want to remain secluded from your family for a little longer due to your parents that is understandable."

"You aren't staying?"

The blatant perplexity coloring Melissa's expression caused an uncomfortable lump to form in Remus' throat. "No, I'm not staying."

He was aware of the climax that would arise due to Melissa's return. Everything was fine until Melissa would realize that it was no longer the same. The Order proved to be a minor distraction to the situation, however he knew that Lucius' odd position and Fred and George's gadgets would only occupy her attention for so long.

"I'll visit tomorrow, all right?" he attempted to assuage her. "I just need to sort some matters out." A slight smile crooked at the corner of his mouth. "Ariel is thrilled to have you stay here." After a hesitation, Remus placed his hand upon her shoulder. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Melissa whispered.

"You like Remus, don't you?" Harry enquired as Remus left Grimmauld Place. He rested his shoulder against the banister, and watched her slowly turn around.

"How did you know?" asked Melissa, taken aback.

"I didn't," Harry chuckled. "Thanks for confirming my theory."

"You are exactly like your father, do you know that?" she laughed, becoming even more enamored with the similarities.

"Isn't he?" Ariel added, walking down the staircase. "Melissa, I set out towels for you in the bathroom. If you wouldn't mind terribly, Skyla wants to have a 'sleepover' with you." She shook her head with an exasperated laugh.

**X**

"Dear daddy," Melissa paused in Skyla's doorway, "today I met a nice girl named Melissa. Mommy says you were one of her bestest friends. She colored with me, and made fun of Harry's stinky drawing." Skyla giggled. "There was an Order meeting today, so I had to play by myself for a little bit. I miss you lots and love you this much!" She spread her arms wide. "Goodnight, daddy." She pressed her lips to the photograph on her nightstand.

"Your dad was a great guy," said Melissa, nostalgia wavering her voice. "He could make me laugh even if I was really, really sad."

"Really?" Skyla inquired, gray eyes sparkling.

"Really," Melissa validated, tickling Skyla into a fit of giggles.

"Are you Uncle Remmy's girlfriend?" Skyla surmised as she snuggled under her blankets.

Melissa stared at the ceiling. Was she? There was never an official break-up, but Remus was certainly acting differently. "I suppose so," she sighed after a moment's hesitation. "Why?"

"'Cause Uncle Remmy needs to have a girlfriend," Skyla huffed. "I dunno how he can have fun by himself with no one to play with. He needs a girlfriend like you, Lissy. You can color with him and make him happy."

"Thanks, Skyla," Melissa laughed softly at Skyla's innocence.

"Lissy?" Skyla leaned over the edge of her bed.

"What?" Melissa looked up to the brooding three-year-old.

"Do you love Uncle Remmy?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good," Skyla yawned.

"Goodnight, Skyla," whispered Melissa, her mind beginning to wander in the direction of a lonely werewolf.

**I was re-reading Love Throughout Time (my I forgot how much my writing style has changed) and I absolutely despise Chapter 8. It was horrible and annoying, thus I feel inclined to write it over. So, when I do and when I add it in you are all free to read the better version if you want. **

**Thanks for reviews!**

**Happy Mother's Day :-D**


	6. Sanity

**A/N- I really shouldn't look back at **_**Love Throughout Time. **_**Most of those chapters annoy the crap out of me. I promise this story will NOT be annoying like the last one. I guess I was a lot mushier when I was 12…**

**Okay, I will stop complaining about my previous writing skills and move on to my new ones! Sorry about the long delay, I started writing this chapter and then my computer crashed. So, I started all over again! Despite the sadness of it, Angsty Remus is actually interesting to play around with. **

**NOTE: I kind of automatically made Melissa wear Harry's clothes, I didn't think about it until way after that whole scene was finished. I suppose my subconscious figured that since they are close in age the clothes wouldn't be ridiculously unfitting. Besides, even if she wore Ariel's clothes they would be bigger anyway seeing as Ariel is a full-grown adult. It's really not a big deal, but if that was bothering anyone there is my not-so-clear response. **

**Chapter Six: Sanity **

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_-My Immortal, Evanescence_

Emptiness. The constant companion greeted Remus with a resentful sneer. Blurred images flitted across his muddled mind. "What are you going to do, Remus?" he whispered, pushing a trembling hand through his silver-streaked locks.

Remus Lupin was a liar. A filthy, devious liar. As a young man, Remus had lied to Melissa. He promised her that their affections could withstand time. He promised her that their perfectly sculpted world would remain. That world crumbled. He lied to his subconscious, and his dearest companions, when he affirmed his ease after Melissa's departure to the future. He had cried for two weeks. And later in life, as a full-grown man, Remus lied to himself yet again when he convinced himself that the miserable look in Melissa's blue eyes did not affect him.

_I…I can picture myself marrying you, for Merlin's sakes! I know most men are scared to not date anymore and stay with one person. But I don't want to be with anybody else._

The voice, the lie, was clear in his head. He closed his eyes in shame.

_And…if you feel the same way as I do, I promise…no, I swear, that you will have me forever. Time, old age, and all. My heart is yours, sunshine._

The glass cups quivered, as Remus' fist collided into the cabinet door.

**X**

Professor McGonagall bustled about with the placement of the many baubles and gewgaws left upon the Headmistress's desk from its previous occupant. Her wrinkled hands shifted to tidy a stack of fluttering papers. She had repeated these actions for the past hour on behalf of the unfortunate boredom that simply could not evade her. "Oh, Albus," she turned to the distracted portrait, "Ms. Ross has returned."

Dumbledore floated down from an onslaught of quiet musings, and gazed at his living companion over the rim of his half-moon spectacles. "How is he?"

"He?" McGonagall echoed, brow creasing in mild confusion.

"Why, Remus, of course," responded Dumbledore, shifting position in his large chair, which, after a few months, had turned dreadfully uncomfortable. "Surely you realized complications would arise, Minerva."

McGonagall opened her thin mouth to respond, however was rudely interrupted by a fervent knocking at the oak door.

"Ah," Dumbledore grinned, "I believe we have a rather expected visitor."

"Come in," McGonagall ordered, shooting Dumbledore an annoyed glance as the doors revealed a disheveled Remus Lupin. "Yes, Remus?" she sighed, adjusting her spectacles.

"May I speak to Professor Dumbledore?" Remus inquired, in a conduct visibly ambiguous to his previous preparation.

"Yes, you may. Minerva, if you would be so kind as to excuse us for a moment," Dumbledore stated, blue eyes twinkling with silent mirth. "Please, sit, Remus." He gestured to the Headmistress's chair.

"Thanks," Remus mumbled, falling into the slight comfort of the large, plush chair. "Sir, Melissa has—"

"Returned? Minerva has made me aware of that fact, actually. I had assumed you would pay me a visit," confessed Dumbledore, observing Remus with a gaze of slight amusement. "Before we begin our conversation, I would like to inquire the well-being of Melissa."

"Oh, botheration!" Remus exclaimed, slapping a hand to his forehead. "I forgot to tell Ariel about Melissa's stomach pains. I am reluctant to admit that it was simply not at the forefront of my mind."

"She is not well, then?" Dumbledore frowned. "I had figured the second transportation might have been dangerous to her body. It would not be wise to bring her to St. Mungos. Explaining time-travel would be an unnecessary disaster." He lightly massaged his brow at the thought of such a situation. "Melissa should heal in time. Nevertheless, you should inform Ariel of the pains as soon as possible. Now," he rubbed his hands together, "do tell me what is on your mind, my boy. You seem distressed."

"Do I?" Remus scoffed, immediately apologetic for the tone of his voice. "To remain simple, and perhaps blunt, I feel lost. Melissa's feelings remain unchanged. I fear I have hurt her with my distance, but what else can I possibly do?" An expression of sheer helplessness enveloped the man seated before Dumbledore. "Melissa is _eighteen_. In my love-cloud mind I had purposely skirted over that fact."

"I must disagree with you. Love-clouded your mind may have been, but your intelligence never wavered. Excuse my own candor, but I believe that your younger-self simply didn't bother with the age difference. Not because you ignored it. Certainly not. You embraced it, Remus. Adversity could not touch you."

"I would not expect you to congratulate ignorance, Professor," Remus allowed a hoarse chuckle to escape his throat.

"You are not an ignorant person. Remember that as you make your decision. Do you love Melissa?"

The innocently unexpected question rendered Remus speechless. His mouth opened and closed in a series of possible responses. _No. _The reply should have been immediate, strong. The negative should have fallen from his lips before Dumbledore uttered her name.

A crooked smile snuck unwillingly unto Dumbledore's mouth. "This is an area I cannot walk you through. This is not a lesson in class, Remus, where the answers are hidden within the pages of a textbook. Do not _think_ with your head. Experience, and then decide. Love has no limit or boundaries. Consider happiness, and not propriety."

"Remus," McGonagall pushed open the oak door, "I have a favor to ask of you."

**X**

The slightly worn soles of Converse sneakers padded efficiently across pavement. Long pants, far too masculine for the wearer, were drenched at the edges. "Blast these wretched trousers," Melissa hissed, yanking harshly at the leather belt. Though she had protested more than once against wearing Harry's clothing, her annoyance was shoved aside, and male garments were tossed into her arms.

"Roll them up," Draco snarled, rolling his eyes at her ineffective tugging. "And cover your head!" He roughly snatched the material of Harry's sweatshirt and pulled it over her frazzled curls. "Do you want them to recognize you?"

"Who's _them_?" inquired Melissa, as she fruitlessly hobbled about the intent to fold the ends of the jeans.

"Certainly you did not assume that your family wouldn't be watched?" A cold laugh slithered forth from the young Malfoy's mouth. "Your sisters are on lock-down. Death Eaters will be surrounding this place." Suddenly grave, Draco tightened the grip on his wand. "Besides, why did you think I accompanied you? For a long heart-to-heart?"

"Shove it, Malfoy," she grumbled, jabbing her elbow into his side.

Rather than disgust as Melissa had greatly expected, a look of pure shock passed across Draco's chiseled features. "Stop." He snatched her wrist in an abrupt action, and yanked her behind the safety of a parked car.

"What's—"

A pale hand clamped down upon her mouth. "Hush, Ross. Your incessant chatter will attract unnecessary attention." His silver eyes darkened within the shadow of his cloak-hood. "There are three Death Eaters stationed around the perimeter of your sister's house," he whispered, his breath a cool memory against her cheek. "At least three that are visible. Do you have the cloak?"

Melissa held up the odd material of the Invisibility Cloak. "Now let me go," she growled, smacking Draco's hand away from her personal space.

"The Order has sent an informative letter to your sister, alerting her of your visitation," Draco continued, hunching lower at the back of the vehicle, and dragging Melissa in tow. "I will attempt to distract them by sending sparks into the air at various locations. Alone, that act should give you enough time to run into the backyard. Your sister will be waiting with your things."

"What happens after?"

"Leave the gate slightly open." Draco's eyes narrowed, as he visibly replayed the plan in his head. "I will be under the protection of the Invisibility Cloak, so if the three oafs attention is currently elsewhere, I can sneak in and retrieve you."

"Why is this such a task?" Melissa sighed. "Couldn't we have Apparated?"

"Not if your sister is smart and has a guard on her house," replied Draco with a grim smile. "Now, hand me the cloak."

"I hope you will be careful with it. This cloak belonged to a dear frie—"

"_Hand me the cloak. Now_."

"You are as unbearable and indecorous as your father!" Melissa spat, thrusting the Invisibility Cloak into Draco's awaiting arms. "I hate you."

"So soon?" Draco smirked. "You barely know me, darling."

Melissa's face twisted into a horrible grimace at Draco's words. She opened her mouth to give a smart retort, however Draco shoved her body to the opposite side of the car. In an instant, the blond-haired young man had disappeared. Smothering the fury curling in the center of her stomach, Melissa skulked along the side of the automobile.

Red sparks spiraled into the indigo sky from an unidentified location down the street. As the three Death Eaters departed to the curious indication, Melissa sprinted across the empty street. "If you were a brat, Melissa Ross, you would lock this gate," she spoke to herself furiously, pausing the door's fast retreat with her foot.

"Melissa, dear!" Gretchen met her ruffled younger sister at the door.

**X**

Words tangled together in a jumble of nonsensical idioms. The same page had occupied Harry's distant attention for over an hour. "Do you suppose they are all right?" The pad of his thumb absently brushed across the page number.

Skyla paused in her avid life in the intricate dollhouse. Her fair brow creased in mild concentration at Harry's hushed inquiry. "Draco and Lissy brave," she stated with confidence. "I sure they be home soon." A large, eye-crinkling smile assuaged his fears.

"Hey, my sweet girl." Remus entered the parlor in a flourish, swooping down to plant a kiss upon Skyla's forehead.

"Where have _you_ been all day?" Harry accused, slamming the ignored book closed.

Remus winced at the harsh action. "I was at Hogwarts, actually," he responded, idly massaging the nape of his neck. "I was discussing a few matters with Dumbledore."

"Want to play?" Skyla interrupted the gritty exchange. She gestured a male doll near Remus' empty hand. "Here. You can be the daddy."

Ariel hesitated in the doorway, mouth open with a forgotten statement.

Remus instantly caught the melancholy expression. "How about I play the uncle, Sky?"

Unperturbed, Skyla shrugged. "Sure," she consented.

**Gah! It's so short! I'm sorry :-(. I felt horrible over the fact that I haven't updated in a ridiculously long time, so I the ending result was me rushing. Plus this story is rather hard to get my ideas together for (if anyone has a brilliant beyond brilliant idea feel free to share). Before I bid you adieu and await my lovely reviews, hint hint nudge nudge, I really liked the sixth movie. I thought it was really good :-). Okay, thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing! **


	7. Wish I Could UnRemember

**P. S: I apologize for Melissa being a big, whiny baby. She's annoying me. However, I am trying to convince myself that after all she's been through, she has a right to cry. I am still annoyed with her, so if you are too I take no offense.**

**P.P.S There is language in this chapter, not that anyone cares**

**Chapter Seven: Wish I Could Un-Remember **

_Unsay all the things  
That used to mean so much.  
I wish I could un-remember  
Everything my heart's been through  
I'm finding out it's impossible to do  
Oh, it's no use  
I can't un-love you_

_-Kenny Rogers _

A mere hug sent Melissa's familiar world spiraling into chaos. Reality crushed her lungs, and forced tears to spring to her eyes. An unintelligible gush of words spluttered from trembling lips. "I've missed you," she managed to whisper. "Terribly."

Gretchen easily masked her confusion."It's all right, Lissy." Unconsciously, her arms tightened around her youngest sister's body. "Everything is fine now."

As an elder sister, Gretchen felt as if she had failed. Vague words of comfort were all she could provide to Melissa. Melissa, the misfit member of the family, who experienced a year in a separate time frame. The dear sister who often dreamed for magic to grace her, and by some miracle, found it.

"If I could go back, I would. In a heartbeat," was the quivered murmur against Gretchen's shoulder. "Nothing is the same. Everyone is dead." Raw-red rimmed Melissa's swelled eyes. She shoved a hand through the tangled tresses of her weather-tainted hair.

Gretchen offered Melissa a small, melancholic smile. The pad of her thumb erased the path of a lone tear. "Give it some time, Liss. Life will fall back into place."

"It won't," grumbled Melissa, as she pushed past her sister and into the dimly lit house. She crossed her arms, pressing a knuckle to her lips. Melissa continued to shake her head, continually disagreeing with Gretchen's previous attempt at assuagement. "It was only a second. One second changed my entire life." Her attention turned to Gretchen. "Remus is different," she spoke through a ruined smile. "I am aware of the fact that you don't know much about what happened, but, if anything, I wish you could understand how much he meant to me. How much he still does…" Melissa allowed the sentence to drift. "Melodrama certainly does not suit me, huh?"

"Indeed," sighed Gretchen. "Please believe me when I say, whenever you are ready to discuss it, I will be right here. I promise you that." She pulled the filled suitcase from behind the couch, and handed it off to Melissa.

"It's a hell of a long story," chuckled Melissa, without mirth. "Thank you, Gretchen." She gave her older sister one final hug.

"You were the girl, weren't you?" Gretchen asked, as Melissa's hand paused on the open door. "The girl that one Christmas."

"Yours truly."

"I apologize for breaking your little _pity party_; however time is of the essence, and we really must depart." Draco stood, unscathed, in the open doorway. "Have a nice night. Those Death Eaters shouldn't bother you for quite some time." The Invisibility Cloak quickly shielded the smirk.

"Bye," whispered Melissa, as the cloak vanished her from view.

**X**

The plastic straw wiggled between pale-pink lips. A fingertip scratched at a dark spot upon the wooden kitchen table, as platinum blonde eyebrows knitted together in deep thought.

"How did it go?" Harry disrupted Draco's silence.

The abrupt enter momentarily startled Draco, however he immediately recovered. "Frankly, Potter," he began, speech slightly obstructed by the straw, "I believe your so-called _friend _is fucking insane. It is apparent she has numerous issues. I suggest you cease conversation as soon as possible."

Emerald eyes rolled behind glinting spectacles. "You are being an insensitive prick. You don't know half of what she's been through."

"Don't defend her," snarled Draco. "She hasn't been through shit."

"Melissa has been through just as much _shit_ as the rest of us have," Harry hissed, the side of his fist colliding into the table.

Draco watched with a frown as the substance of his drink sloshed around the glass. "Don't you dare," he whispered, "compare me to her. That whiny bitch can't even dream of the shit that I've gone through. None of you can."

The water smacked against Draco's face. He spluttered in the initial shock.

"All right, boys. That's enough," Ariel sighed, gently removing the empty glass from Harry's clenched fingers.

"Let's hug and kiss now, Potter," snorted Draco, roughly crossing his arms in resignation.

"Yeah? Well, you are a—"

"What did I say?" Ariel interrupted. "I said, enough. If both of you would like to stay under the same roof, you need to at least be civil to each other. I have no problem removing you from this house if you continue to be disrespectful." She slammed the empty cup into the sink. "Is that understood?"

"Yes," Harry and Draco muttered in unison, too proud to look Ariel in the eye as they caved to her warnings.

"What is going on here?" Remus entered the kitchen, a confused frown creasing his forehead. His attention moved to a dripping Draco.

"They were being boys," responded Ariel, rolling her eyes. "Like you were, back in the day."

Remus cringed at Ariel's statement. "I'm not that old," he chuckled halfheartedly. "Plus, our fighting wasn't the same. It wasn't out of malice, it was good-natured."

"Your whiny girlfriend is fine, by the way," Draco stated. "Just thought you ought to know, since you didn't feel the need to ask." A ghost of a smirk lifted the corner of his lips.

"She's upstairs sleeping," whispered Ariel.

"That's good. That's great. I'm glad the mission was successful." Remus nodded in affirmation to his hitched reliefs.

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Draco, as he rose from the kitchen table. "If you _lovely_ folks don't mind, I will be taking my leave now." Without a further word or gesture, Draco excused himself from the kitchen.

"Bye," Harry added, sarcastic.

"Are you all right, Remus?" Ariel questioned, leaning her weight against the countertop.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He sat down at the unoccupied table. "Why?" He managed to question through a stifled yawn.

"You're off," she stated, frowning. "Are you bothered by the fact that Melissa is back? If I remember correctly, you weren't upset about the idea."

"Is this a conversation I should leave for?" Harry inquired, awkward.

"No, no. You can stay," Remus sighed, the heel of his right-hand rubbing a circle upon his forehead. "Because there is nothing to discuss. I am fine. Melissa is fine. It's just a small world, is all. After the initial shock wears down everything will go back to normal."

"What normal, Remus? What has been normal to you the past twenty years isn't what is normal to her," Ariel rejoined in a saddened tone. "You can't bury the past, and you can't just hide away from her. It isn't fair."

"Did Melissa tell you about the stomach pains?" Remus abruptly queried.

"No, she didn't," replied Ariel, purposely ignorant of Remus' apparent diversion. "I will look into it tomorrow, though I am sure they are merely effects from a second travel."

"Dumbledore said the same thing," Remus mumbled, off-handed.

"What did you go there for, anyway?" Harry turned his attention from his fingertips to Remus. "You were at Hogwarts for quite a while."

"Business. He and Minerva asked if I would return as a professor."

"Oh, Remus, that's wonderful," Ariel exclaimed. "Did you accept?"

"I told them I would think about it. After all, most of the parents know about my situation, and what happened the last time I taught at Hogwarts."

"Who cares?" Harry added. "You were a great professor, one of the best I've had. I'm sure none of the students would care. In the following years, you were mentioned because of how much we learned from you, not how furry you got every month. Really, Remus. You should take the offer."

Remus shrugged, another yawn escaping his lips. "I'll think about it, I suppose."

"You should go to sleep," advised Ariel. "You look exhausted. You can stay in the extra room upstairs, and I won't hear no for an answer." She turned away and busied herself with the dishes before Remus could properly decline.

"See you tomorrow morning," said Harry with a grin, as he moved to help Ariel with the dishes. "Why don't you just use a wand to do this?"

Remus shook his head as their playful banter ensued, and exited from the kitchen. He decided it was best not to argue with Ariel's request, and had been far too tired to think up a valid excuse. He trudged up the staircase with heavy footsteps, his thoughts wandering to what lay behind the closed door to the right. "Oh, stop it," he demanded in an aggravated whisper. "You are being an idiot. Now you are openly talking with yourself. They really should have locked you up in the crazy-house many years ago, Remus. Really they should have."

**X**

Melissa rolled over once more, frustrated in her contemplative stupor. Thoughts raced across the platform of her mind. The impact sent her into a temporary night of insomnia. Clearly, all that she had expected out of this new life was incorrect, and all that was promised had become a lie. The thought left a sour sensation in the back of her throat. She wished Remus' brain would shrink back in time, to the place where life was simple and he was not indifferent.

Melissa peeked above to Skyla's bed to find light blue eyes opened with curiosity. "What's wrong, Lissy?" she whispered, small voice bleary with the solidity of sleep.

"I'm just thinking about a lot of things, Skyla. Go back to sleep. I'm sure it's way past your bedtime," sighed Melissa.

"Do you believe in princes?" Skyla inquired through the minor disruption of a yawn. "I do," she murmured, nuzzling into the pink of her sheets.

"I used to," responded Melissa, a sordid tone edged to her voice. "I'm a neglected damsel in distress. That's annoying, though. I never liked being called a damsel in distress."

"What is that?" Skyla raised an eyebrow at the foreign term.

"A damsel in distress is a woman who is constantly needs help from men, basically. Or anyone, I suppose. Usually in fairytales, the prince always saves the damsel in distress. I don't see why the prince just can't help out a warrior princess or something. No one is that creative."

"Everybody has a prince somewhere," Skyla whispered, slowly falling back into the middle of conscious and slumber. "My mommy says so."

"And mommies are always right." Melissa sighed sadly, tucking a stuffed-animal figure beneath Skyla's arm. "Go back to sleep, Sky. We can talk in the morning. I'm not going anywhere."

"'Night," the toddler mumbled, and drifted away a moment after.

"This is what I get," Melissa grumbled under her breath. "I spent my entire life complaining that I was awkward and different. In response, I get a whole packaged deal of issues I never had before. I was just a normal, Muggle girl whose worst problem was what color sweater to wear on the first day of school." She huffily crossed her arms, both angered at the situation and at her flurry of hushed complaints. "Here I go, complaining again. I should be deemed Melissa the Great Complainer. That's all I seem to do." In an instant of mindless aggravation, Melissa pulled the blankets over her head. "If only I could stay under here forever," she groused. "Just live under a blanket, in total darkness. It seems pretty nice at the moment."

**X**

"I should fix up one of the extra bedrooms for Melissa," Ariel stated, as she handed Harry a dish to place in the cupboard. "After all, she will probably be staying with us for a while. I can't have her sleeping on an old mattress in Skyla's room."

Harry chuckled. "Skyla will be upset she lost her permanent sleepover friend. Supposedly permanent, I should say." He gently stacked the plates, careful to make a small amount of noise. "So, what is going on with the two of them?"

"Remus and Melissa went out during our Seventh Year at Hogwarts as well. We were like one of those obnoxious gangs of couples you see on those television shows," Ariel joked, good-natured. "He was extremely happy with her. None of us had seen him that way. We thought, for sure, that they would get engaged." She released a heavy breath, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Then Melissa left. And just as fast as his happiness came, it disintegrated. She was his world. Melissa is Remus' love story."

"Normally, I'd make a snarky comment about how corny that was, Ariel," responded Harry, unable to maintain a grin. "I suppose there is someone out there for everyone. At least, people would like to believe that."

"I believe it," whispered Ariel. "I've always believed. Love is a beautiful thing, Harry. I can only hope that you will experience a wonderful relationship one day. I give you permission to laugh at that one."

"I like Ginny, remember?" chuckled Harry, a light sheen of blush gracing his cheekbones.

"Like," stressed Ariel. "Like is different than love. However, Mr. Potter, if you've got your father's genes like I think you do, I believe you will be falling in love with Ginny in no time." She playfully ruffled Harry's mussed locks.

"You are so cute," cooed Harry, teasing. "I love you, Ariel." He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Thanks for being like a mom to me. I know I don't say that as often as I should."

"Harry, go to bed before we explode the house with our repeated comments of cliché nature." Nevertheless, Ariel kissed Harry's forehead. "Goodnight."

**A/N Part Two- Haha woo for a lame, lame, lame chapter. I was feeling exceptionally mushy, and decided to share the love with you all. Hopefully, my brain will think up a more exciting situation for the next chapter. This chapter was just kind of nonsensical ramblings of cute conversations mixed with sad musings. Go me? In any case, I hope you all enjoyed this since I am a horrible author-person who doesn't regularly update this story. You can start ignoring my apologies if you want because I will probably always apologize for not being consistent. **

**Okay, I need to stop talking. Review, please! Reviews make my day better and bring a smile to my face. Do you like the continuation of cliché's? Is it working…? **

**P.P.P. S- I keep running out of songs to use, if it's even okay that I am using songs. I am just too lazy to think up annoying titles for chapters anymore. Any thoughts or comments on this is welcome : ) **


	8. Letter to Readers Don't worry, not bad

Dear lovely people,

For those of you who have remained throughout my sporadic and _long_ hiatuses, I believe I may have once again returned for a while. After all, the seventh movie (part one) just came out, and with the arrival of new movies comes my affection for this series.

I feel an overwhelming sense of reminiscence, and while the credits were rolling I thought to myself: _Gee, I used to live, breathe, and practically eat Harry Potter._ Then I remembered this fanfiction. Which, honestly, in retrospect, I don't really mind. I had a lot of fun writing about it, and I'll randomly find myself thinking about it still.

So, after this long and tedious rant (kudos to anyone who stuck this out) I decided to put this out to say that I am HOPING to put out another chapter or two soonish. If I push myself, I should be able to think of ideas that don't fail and are worthy of putting before the eyes of others.

That is my note for today. Hope everyone who reads this is fine and dandy!

SilverwingsJP


End file.
